1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and, more particularly, to a terminal for an antenna connector that is mounted in a portable electronic device and is able to be engaged with a corresponding connector of an antenna module. Furthermore, the terminal has a pre-pressing structure to improve electronic contact and conducting functions, avoid poor contacting problems, and provide stable signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as cell phones and tablets have 3rd-generation (3G) or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) wireless signal transmission modules. A conventional wireless transmission module has an antenna module mounted therein, so that the portable electronic device is able to implement wireless signal transmission through the antenna modules. The portable electronic device also has an antenna connector mounted securely therein to be engaged with a corresponding connector mounted securely in the antenna module.
A conventional antenna connector of a portable electronic device has a printed circuit board (PCB) and multiple terminals mounted securely on the PCB by surface mount technology (SMT). Each terminal has a soldering section and a resilient electric contacting arm. When the antenna module is installed in the portable electronic device and engaged with the antenna connector, the resilient electric contacting arms of the terminals respectively and tightly contact pad contacts on the antenna module.
However, the aforementioned terminal has no pre-pressing structure to force and tension the resilient electric contacting arm in a tension configuration. Therefore, the resilient electric contacting arm has a metal fatigue problem after repeated engagements and disengagements between the antenna connector and the antenna module. The fatigued resilient electric contacting arm contacts the pad contact loosely and has less contacting area with the pad contact, which makes signal transmission between the antenna module and the PCB of the electric device unstable or failed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a terminal for an antenna connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.